boruto blows up
by fat boruto
Summary: This ideal is from a cowardly dog episode and here takes place in boruto time travel arc, where boruto and naruto were in the village to find a big carrot and bring it back boruto eat it and now grow big size can naruto fix it.


Boruto blows up

This ideal is from a cowardly dog episode and here takes place in boruto time travel arc, where boruto and naruto were in the village to find a big carrot and bring it back boruto eat it and now grow big size can naruto fix it.

Boruto and Sasuke went into the past where there was a disguise as travers now the need to keep naruto seft but sasuke and boruto didn't know what was going to happen as boruto was in naruto old apartment talking before they went to sleep.

Boruto was in a long sleeve waite shirt with blue shorts, naruto was in his old pajamas.

"So boruto where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Me and my friend sasu…. I mean sasuto are just traveling around looking for someone." Boruto said.

"Really who is it?" Naruto asked.

"That ...is ...hard ...to explain." Boruto said as he went to sleep.

"Men this kid must have been tired." naruto last words before he falls asleep.

outside of the village a big missile exploded over the village.

"What was that!?"

"Did anyone here that!?"

"Something wrong!?"

"Good now I soon get the kyuubi." someone said in the dark.

Next morning Boruto and Naruto were running around in the forest to find something that came into the village last night.

Boruto looks until he finds a big carrot.

"Dang did this place used to be good at growing food back then." Boruto said to himself as he looked hungry to eat it.

Boruto pulled it out of the ground and brought it back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looks to see Boruto dragging something in.

"Dude what are you trying to bring in here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to get this big carrot in here." Boruto said.

"BORUTO THAT THING CANT FIT IN HERE!" Naruto yelled as Boruto broke through the door to get the carrot in.

"BORUTO MY DOOR!" Naruto yelled again.

"Just wait when we are done making this thing into a stew you thank me. Boruto said.

"Yeah right like i'm eating that, ramen is better." Naruto said.

"Some things never change about you." Boruto said.

After a few hours past boruto made over a 100 bows of carrot stew.

"Hey naruto are you going to calm and eat this with me or what?" Boruto said.

"Nope." Naruto said as he started eating ramen.

Boruto started to eat the stew he made, bow after bow he kept eating them on till they were all gone.

"Men i don't know why but these bows were so good eating." boruto said and left to sleep as the night going by boruto was having a weird dream.

"**Grow expand EXPLODE!"**

Boruto heard something as he opened his eyes to see a place that looked like a minecsap one the nine tails would be.

"**Grow expand EXPLODE!"**

"What was that?" Boruto asked himself before he looked behind him to see a big carrot that had a face, an army helmet on and a baghe that looked green but looked like it was a chance to blue.

"Who the hell you!?" Boruto asked.

"**Grow expand EXPLODE!" **It kept repeating itself before the boruto stomach started to rumble like an earthquake.

"I don't feel so good." Boruto seid before waking up to see it was morning.

"Men that was one weard dream?" Boruto said to himself as he got up he looked like he had grown a few inches.

(in boruto mind)

"**So this is my host, a 12 year old boy? Well he can do for my plans, NOW BOY START GROWING AND EXPANDING!" **the carrot said.

(out of boruto mind)

Most of the day was good until boruto was walking with naruto and neji even jiraiya and was feeling weird in his stomach, the way things are they look litter smaller and can hear something in his ears.

"**Boy Grow into a giant and expand yourself to be big." the carrot said.**

'What was that?`` Boruto thought in his mind.

Naruto, neji and boruto were all sitting around together on longs talking about ideals for training.

Just then boruto stomach begins to growl, "what the heck?" boruto said as he put hands on his stomach as boruto started to grow into naruto size in naruto shippuden, his clothes look like they grew to accept his shorts now we're over his knees, he now looks like a 15 year boy.

Boruto black out before boruto knew he was back in the minecsap.

"What am I doing here anagin?" Boruto asks himself as someone speaks to him right in front of him.

"**Well I can see my host has come to talk." **the carrot said.

"Who the heck are you." Boruto said.

"**Im that carrot you eat boy or im the Bakudan carrot created by the otsutsuki clan." **The carrot said as boruto went wide-eyed.

"Waet what?" Boruto said.

"What have you been making me grow?" boruto demanding to know.

"**Well boy i guess i can tell you since you want to be able to get me out of you." carrot started.**

"**I'm made from the kekkei genkai explosion explosion, I have three things to do to make you grow to colossal size, expand your body as far it can go after that i well fuse our chakra network together and once we reach critical mass then you will explode." **Carrot saidmaking boruto go wide eyes again.

"WHAT NO I CAN'T EXPLODE!" boruto yelled.

"**Well boy you're going to explode whether you like it or not, you can try to get me out of you but it won't work." **Carrot said.

Boruto started to feel sick in his stomach.

Boruto woke up and needed to tell Sasuke this but something bad was about to happen. Boruto started to grow again this time. He was now a 7.8 feet tall boy.

"Boruto what happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"I got to find sasuto!" Boruto said as he runs, he grows to be a 9.5 feet tall boy.

Naruto, jiraiya and Neji were following him and were hiding behind a tree when Boruto found sasuke.

"Boruto what happened to you?" Sasuke said.

Boruto explained what happened and Sasuke was now in fear for boruto.

But then Urashiki Ōtsutsuki came in front of them.

"I didn't think my special chakra bomb would be with you both?" Urashiki said.

Sasuke and Boruto went after him ready to fight as Boruto demanded to know why he would create this.

"It was to make it easy to get the kyuubi out, when you explode! Anyone who gets caught in it they chakra can be separated from them into a ball to allow us to absorb it and that kyuubi chakra will be mine." Urashiki explain.

"That well not happen!" Sasuke yelled as he kept fighting Urashiki as Boruto was on his knees feeling another stomach ache.

"**Grow expand EXPLODE!"**

Boruto now was the size of a 5 story building.

Both Naruto and Neji have now come out of hiding wanting to help, as jiraiya helps fight with sasuke.

"There is no way I'm going to let you explode!'' Naruto ran up to Boruto's mouth and dived right in.

Naruto was sliding down Boruto's throat to his stomach where Naruto saw the carrot.

"**I can see you have to be stupid puting yourseft into the boy im trying to turn him in a living bomb.'' Carrot** said.

"There's no way I'm going to let you make him explode!" Naruto yelled and youse showed clone jutsu to try get the out of boruto stomach.

After a few moments the carrot talked again. **"Boy there no way you can get me out of here and you should know that by now."**

"There is one way I can get you out of him, I'M SORRY TO DO THIS RAMEN BUT I HAVE TO!" Naruto yelled out as he started to eat the carrot.

"**Boy are you insane you well explode." **the carrot said as he got devoured into Naruto's mouth.

"BRUUUUUUP!"

Naruto came flying out of Boruto's mouth as Boruto felt a whole lot better but as for naruto he started to grow.

Urashiki smiles now that he knows what he can do now.

"This is perfect. Once he explodes the kyuubi well be mine!" Urashiki said as Sasuke kept on fighting him.

"There's no way that's happening!" sasuke yelled.

'If he explodes now I will never be born.' Boruto said in his mind.

"Naruto you idiot!?" jiraiya said.

Neji uses his byakugan to see in the naruto body, beji say the carrot abusing the kyuubi chakra.

"This is not good, boruto we need to take that thing out of him." neji said as naruto can feel him going in kyuubi chakra tail one mode.

"That will speed up the process." Urashiki said as he kept fighting sasuke.

Naruto was now on his hands and feet looking at sasuke, jiraiya and Urashiki ready to kill.

Naruto was looking at Urashiki. **"LETS SEE IF YOU LIVE FOR THIS!" **naruto said in a demon voice.

Naruto form a powerful tailed beast rasengan ball at launch it at them all, sasuke was able to use his rinnegan to send it away from them.

Jiraiya ran up to Naruto's forehead using sage mode to place a seal on him to stop using kyuubi chakra mode, naruto started to feel like he was to sleep.

"NARUTO!" Boruto and Neji yelled as Naruto looked at them and ran up to his mouth and jumped in.

When they get in Naruto's stomach there they say the carrot.

"**WELL MY FORMAL HOST CAME TO SAY HI!" **the carrot siad.

"SHOUT UP WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUTTA MY DA...FRIEND STOMACH!" boruto yelled.

Neji used his byakugan to see the carrot chakra and had an ideal "8 trigrams 256 palms" neji said as went at the carrot hiding all its 256 palms hope to stop it.

"**BOY WHAT DID YOU DID TO ME?" **the carrot asked in an angry voice and let go from the wall of the naruto stomach.

"I block all your 256 palms in your body so you want to be able to blow up naruto." neji said as boruto walked up to the carrot.

"**GREAT THANKS TO YOU I'M NOW DEFECTED!" **the carrot said.

"Well that's great then I don't have a problem doing this." Boruto said as he stared chopping down at him.

"BRUUUP"

Boruto and Neji came out of Naruto's mouth.

"We made your bomb defected now you have no way of getting what you want." Boruto said but just then he noticed that Urashiki was on the ground dead.

"Are you kidding me, I just gave that speech for nothering!" Boruto said.

"Yes now we take naruto to bed." Sasuke said.

(Next day)

Boruto was with sasuke almost ready to leave but first naruto, neji and jiraiya say goodbye as naruto giving Boruto soy sauce ramen, after all of that sasuke use his sharingan to erase their memories and there left the village got back in there normal clothes and went back to the present.

Naruto was at jiraiya grave, boruto came with a bag in it was ramen.

"Hey dad, you won't believe where I was." Boruto said.

"I know where you were,'' Boruto Sasuke told me." Naruto said.

"Well then I have something for you." Boruto said as he gave Naruto something.

Naruto eyes went wide open "ITS ICHIRAKU RAMEN SUPER RARE SOY SAUCE RAMEN!"

Boruto with a smile on his face said "you give it to me, lets go e…huh?" boruto was interrupted by loud stomach growling sounds boruto could feel it.

"**DID YOU THINK I WAS NOT GOING FIND A WAY TO BE REACTIVATED! NOW BOY FOR THE LAST TIME Grow expand EXPLODE!" **the carrot kept repeating the last three words loaded as boruto went wide open.

"dad I don't feel so good?" Boruto said as he grew over 440 feet tail naruto realized with his wide open he ran fast to the hills until.

BOOOOON!

All there was left of boruto was a massive crater.

Naruto came back with him eating the ranem and with bored look on his face said "boruto i told you ramen was better."

The end

Ok no hat this took me a long time so cut me some slack.

Riverview it.


End file.
